Nieprzyjemna Ceremonia
by Gray-chaan
Summary: Cesarz ogłosił ceremonie... Co się na niej wydarzy?


**Rozdział 1 Spotkanie Z Przeszłością **

To jest zwykły dzień w Black Bull. Zwykły, znaczy głośny, pełny walki dzień.

Magna i Luck jak zwykle walczyli. Asta podniecony ich walką rozmawiał z Noelle o tym jak by chciał niedługo iść na misje. Vanessa upijała się za trzech. Charmy jadła swoje smakołyki. Gauche podniecał się patrząc na zdjęcie swojej młodszej siostry Marie. Grey zawstydzona siedziała w kącie. Gordon gdzieś się zapodział. Yami nie było nigdzie widać.

Finral co niezwykłe siedział cicho przy stole wyraźnie zamyślony. Tego dnia były jego urodziny i rocznica śmierci jego matki.

(Nie jestem pewna co się stało dla jego matki, ale powiedzmy, że zmarła przy porodzie)

Nikomu nie powiedział o swoich urodzinach, ponieważ w dzieciństwie nauczył się, że to nic ważnego. Po za tym po co świętować, gdy to też dzień śmierci jego matki, która zmarła po porodzie.

Jego ciąg myśli został przerwany, gdy do pokoju wszedł Yami oraz Gordon.

\- Uwaga, idziemy za chwile wysłuchać ogłoszenia Cesarza Magii. - stwierdził Yami. - Finral.

\- Dobrze. - odpowiedział Finral otwierając portal.

Przechodząc przez portal znaleźli się na placu, gdzie odbywał się egzamin na rycerza. Zebrało się tam już sporo ludzi. Finral widział wiele uroczych panienek, ale nie miał ochoty flirtować.

Miał nadzieje, że reszta tego nie zauważy, lecz nie miał szczęścia.

\- Cud Finral nie flirtuje! Nasz cykor nie flirtuje! Co zmieniłeś orientację?! - zawołał nagle Magna zwracając uwagę nie tylko reszty grupy, ale też innych ludzi stojących w okolicy dwóch metrów od nich.

Finral tylko się uśmiechnął, nie odpowiadając. Grupa zaczyna się martwić.

-Witajcie wszyscy...- rozległ się głos Cesarza przerywając wszystkie rozmowy. Yami obserwował Finrala czujnym okiem.

Okazało się, że ogłoszenie to było o ceremoni wręczenia nagród dla drużyny Złotego Świtu za uratowanie jakiegoś szlachcica.

Ceremonia odbędzie się za godzinę w sali balowej w zamku.

Finral szybko przeniósł wszystkich do bazy, by przyszykować się do ceremonii, aby wyglądać jako tako przed szlachcicami.

Finral musiał zmusić Vanesse do nałożenia ładnej przyzwoitej sukienki nie odsłaniającej zbyt wiele skóry. Musiał również znaleźć jakieś bardziej odpowiednie ubrania dla Yamiego. Gdy znalazł przyzwoitą czystą koszulę kapitan nie chciał jej nałożyć, więc musiał mu obiecać, że jeśli nałoży tę koszulę to kupi mu dwadzieścia paczek papierosów. Ubrania Finrala były w porządku. Zajrzał jeszcze do Asty, Magny, Lucka, Gauche i Gordona. Gdy wszyscy byli gotowi, przenieśli się na miejsce ceremoni.

Dzięki magii przestrzennej Finrala byli sporo przed ustalonym czasem. W sali balowej było nie wielu ludzi. Złoty Świt był już siędząc przy wyznaczonym dla nich stole. Asta zauważając Yuno od razu do niego podbiegł. Inni rozdzielili się. Finral stanął przy ścianie obserwując swoich przyjaciół. Asta rozmawiał szczęśliwy z Yuno. Vanessa jak zawsze piła. Charmy jadła przekąski. Magna i Luck się kłócili. Noella pilnowała Asty, by nie zrobił czegoś głupiego. Reszty nie było w zasięgu wzroku.

\- Czy to nie Finral, czarna owca niszcząca imię naszej rodzinny? - Finral usłyszał bardzo znajomy głos.

W tym momencie z drzwi dwa metry od niego wyszedł Yami.

\- Langris. - szepnął Finral.

Najwyraźniej słowa wypowiedziane przez Langrisa przyciągnęły uwagę reszty drużyny Czarnych Byków.

\- Cześć, bracie. Czy nadal nie potrafisz używać jakiekolwiek pożytecznej magii?- spytał złośliwie Langris.

Czarne Byki patrzyły na niego sztyletami.

Finral tylko się lekko skrzywił.

Nagle pojawił się następny głos.

\- Tak słaba magia jest beznadziejna. Czy nie wstyd ci być słabszym od młodszego brata? - powiedział mężczyzna.

\- To oczywiste, że mój mały Langris jest lepszy. - powiedziała kobieta stojąca przy mężczyźnie.

Asta chciał podejść i bronić swojego starszego kolegi, ale zatrzymały go słowa wypowiedziane przez Finrala.

\- Ojcze, matko nie wiedziałem, że tu będziecie.

Czarne Byki były coraz bardziej zdenerwowane jak rodzice mogą traktować tak swojego syna. Yami ostrożnie obserwował Finrala. Czekał na moment kiedy będzie musiał wkroczyć.

\- Oczywiście, że tu będziemy w końcu mój kochany Langris zostaje nagrodzony za jego wyczyny. - powiedziała kobieta. - A po za tym, nie jestem twoją matką! Twoja matka zmarła podczas porodu.

Finral się wzdrygnął, a oczy błysnęły bólem.

\- A właśnie, czy dzisiaj nie jest rocznica jej śmierci? - spytał ojciec.

Przyjaciele Finrala byli wściekli.

\- To mi przypomina. Wszystkiego najlepszego z okazji urodzin. - powiedział Langris z złośliwym uśmieszkiem rozglądając się za członkami Czarnych Byków. - Czyżbyś im nie powiedział o swoich urodzinach? Wyglądają na zszokowanych tą informacją.

W sali było już sporo ludzi. Wszyscy przyglądają się tej konwersacji z ciekawością.

Finral milczał mimo oczywistego bólu odczuwanego z powodu tych słów. W jego oczach pojawiły się łzy.

\- Ty jesteś hańbą dla naszej rodziny Vaude. - stwierdził ojciec.

Yami zdecydował, że czas się wtrącić. Widział jak bliski łez był młodszy mężczyzna.

\- Czy moglibyście przestać obrażać jednego z najlepszych członków mojej drużyny? - spytał Yami stając obok Finrala pocieszająco.

Wszyscy umilkli patrząc na dowódce Czarnych Byków. Członkowie drużyny zdecydowali się nie angażować, ponieważ Yami se z tym poradzi.

\- Jednego z najlepszych? Chyba najbardziej bezużytecznych. - stwierdził Langris.

Finral już tego nie wytrzymał. Łzy ciekły po jego twarzy jak wodospad.

Yami zauważając to zdecydował się na podniesienie młodszego mężczyzny w ramiona i jak najszybsze zabranie go na zewnątrz.

Gdy byli w zamkowym ogrodzie, gdzie nikogo nie było Yami postawił Finrala i go przytulił. Finral nadal płakał.

\- Cii...Nie płacz. - szepnął Yami

Finral zacisnął uchwyt na koszuli Yamiego. Po kilku minutach płaczu młodszy mężczyzna trochę się uspokoił, lecz łzy nadal płynęły.

-... O-Oni mają... r-rację jestem bezużyteczny. J-Jedyne co umiem to przenoszenie innych i samego siebie przez portale. - powiedział cicho Finral.

\- To nie prawda. Po prostu masz inny sposób walki, którego jeszcze do końca nie odkryłeś. - powiedział spokojnie Yami.

\- Ale... Jestem tylko tchórzem.

\- Każdy się czegoś boi. - odpowiedział Yami zaciskając uścisk. - Kiedyś przezwyciężysz strach.

Finral nie odpowiedział, lecz ukrył twarz w ramieniu Yamiego.

\- Jesteś najlepszym magiem jakiego znam, więc nie myśl innaczej.

-... - Finral wymamrotał tak cicho, że Yami nie usłyszał.

\- Co? Nie słyszałem.

\- K... Kocham cię i dziękuję, Yami-san. - szepnął tym razem głośniej Finral.

Yami powoli odepchnął od siebie Finrala, by zamiast tego delikatnie go pocałować.

Pocałunek trwał tylko chwilę, lecz dla nich to wystarczy.

\- Ja też cię kocham. - odpowiedział Yami z lekkim uśmiechem.

Przytulali się jeszcze chwile.

\- Chyba powiniśmy wracać do środka, bo jeszcze dzieciak wszystkich pozabija. - stwierdził Yami szybko całując Finrala w czoło.

Finral się uśmiechnął, kiwając głową.

W tym czasie w sali balowej

Gdy tylko Yami wyniósł z pokoju Finrala. Asta ruszył w stronę Langrisa i jego rodziców.

\- Jak możecie tak traktować Finrala-senpai?! On jest jednym z najbardziej niesamowitych magów jakich spotkałem! Jest o wiele lepszy od was razem wziętych!- wykrzyknął zdenerwowany Asta.

Reszta Czarnych Byków szybko dołączyła do Asty.

\- Nie wybaczę wam! - krzyknęła Charmy.

\- Jak śmiecie... Jak śmiecie... - mamrotał Gordon.

Langris poprostu ich zignorował odchodząc do stołu zarezerwowanego dla Złotego Świtu. Reszta Złotego Świtu obserwowała go z dezaprobatą.

Jego rodzice poszli za jego przykładem.

\- Biedny Finral. Musiał się wychowywać w rodzinie takich drani.- powiedziała Vanessa smutnym tonem.

Wszyscy się odwrócili, gdy tylko usłyszeli kroki, by zobaczyć Finrala i Yamiego.

Finral miał lekko zaczerwienione oczy, ale wyglądał w porządku. Natomiast Yami wyglądał na nazbyt szczęśliwego w porównaniu z jego zwykłą obojętnością.

\- Wszystko w porządku, Finral? - spytała lekko zmartwiona Noella. Odrazu zaprzeczając zmartwieniu jak standardowa tsundere.

\- Tak. Trochę zmęczony i zdenerwowany, ale tak to w porządku. - odpowiedział Finral ochrypłym głosem.

\- Może powiniśmy wrócić do bazy? Robi się późno i sama czuje się już zmęczona. - powiedziała Vanessa.

Wszyscy się zgodzili. Ta rozmowa z rodziną Finrala była naprawdę męcząca.

\- Dobrze. Poczekajcie na mnie tutaj chwilę tutaj. Pójdę powiadomić cesarza, że my już wychodzimy. - powiedział Yami szybko odchodząc.

Asta pobiegł pożegnać się z Yuno przy okazji dając mordercze spojrzenie dla Langrisa.

Po kilku minutach Finral otworzył portal do bazy. Niektórzy ludzie w pobliżu spojrzeli z podziwem.

Gdy byli już w bazie wszyscy się rozdzielili idąc do swoich pokoi.

Zanim Finral zdążył odejść Yami złapał go za rękę i zaciągnął do swojego pokoju.

Położył młodszego mężczyznę delikatnie na łóżku i go przytulił.

\- Dobranoc, Finral. - powiedział Yami całując Finrala w głowę.

\- Dobranoc i kocham cię, Yami-san. - szepnął szybko zapadając w głęboki sen.

\- Ja też cię kocham i wszystkiego najlepszego z okazji urodzin. - odpowiedział z uśmiechem Yami zasypiając.

Następnego dnia

\- Gdzie Finral i Yami-san? - spytała Noella.

\- Pewnie jeszcze śpią. Chodźmy ich obudzić. - powiedziała Vanessa.

Poszli najpierw do Finrala, lecz pokój był pusty.

\- Dziwne...- szepnęła do siebie Vanessa.

Gdy zajrzeli do pokoju dowódcy zastał ich niespodziewany widok. Dwóch mężczyzn w śnie przytulonych do siebie.

Noella zaczerwieniła się z zakłopogania na widok tej sceny.

Vanessa natomiast zachichotała szczęśliwa od dawna wiedząc, że między tymi dwoma w końcu coś się wydarzy.

\- Chyba wygrałam zakład z Magną.

**_End_**

**_Przepraszam za błędy i możliwe braki w fabule. Nie znam jeszcze do końca tego anime, ale bardzo zaciekawił mnie ten ship, a znalazłam do niego tylko trzy fanfiki, więc...(Teraz jest chyba jakieś czternaście) _**

**_Proszę o propozycję shotów w komentarzach. Proszę informować w komentarzach o błędach i jak coś je poprawie. Yami to trochę taki OC wyszedł. _**


End file.
